Hunter's Legend
by craftingenius
Summary: This story is about a man, which lost the memories of his past. Where he lived, what he worked on, loved ones. He forgot everything. Now he has to survive in this new world of MH. Through the tallest mountains, to the driest deserts. He will find friends and foes in the search of his past. Big threats will be on the way, but in the end he will become the greatest hero ever known.
1. The stranger

**This is my first Monster Hunter story so don't blame me if some things don't make sense. If you like where this story is going be sure to leave a like and a review. If I get 3 likes then I will post chapter 2. With your help this story can be the greatest of the whole fanfiction. Or at least my best story. The story is written in first person so if I was going to change into another character's situation I would write his name underlined. I hope you like my story!**

"Where am I…"

"Am I dreaming…"

"I feel a pleasant breeze in my face…"

"Hello" said a soft voice as it faint away.

"Who is it…I hear someone calling…"

"Hellooooooo" said the soft voice again.

"There is that voice again…it somehow soothes me…"

"Come on wake up!" yelled the soft voice again.

The next thing I knew was me opening my eyes and saw a female human figure sitting in a chair in front of me. My vision was kind of blurry but it then cleared up.

"So you finally woke up" said the women with a smile.

The women, was an 18 year old girl with blue eyes, straight hair and Mafumofu indicated that she lived in a cold mountainous-like biome.

"Where am I?" I asked with confusion while sitting up from a bed I was laying on.

"Where are you?" she asked confused. "Oh, you're in the one and only Pokke village. An agricultural village situated on the Snowy Mountains.

"Pokke village…you mean the one with the big blue rare machalite that serves as it's landmark?"

"Yeah, the one owned by the 400 year wyverian" said the women happy.

"Aoikena, what did I told you of telling information to the stranger" said a man with a full set of Rhatalos armor standing with back facing wall.

"Oh come on, how bad can a handsome man like him can be" said the woman showing the man how I looked like.

She was right, I was handsome. Everything a women would wish for. Average but good muscled body, serious but seducing eyes,a brilliant smile and dark Rathalayers (hair).

"Maybe, but still, I don't trust him" said the man with Rathalos armor looking at her serious.

"Whatever, and by the way sir (referring to me), what's your name, where you come from, are you a hunter or a merchant, or are you a bandit. I really hope you're not. Do you have a wife, what about children, are they cute. Is your wife beautiful? Oh please sir tell me!" asked the woman excited.

"Well…" I thought for a second but the only thing that came to my mind was…nothing.

"Well?" asked the woman waiting.

"I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Okay let me start, hi, I'm Aoikena, an villager from the Pokke village, now's your turn" said Aoikena introducing herself.

"I…I…can't" I said giving Aoikena and the man a surprise.

"Wh…why can't you, is it a secret, is it maybe that you're a spy?" said Aoikena nervous.

"Suspicious" whispered the man.

"No, not at all" I answered. "It's just that…I can't remember anything from my past, it's just…blank" I said lowering my head.

It was true, all my memories: home, family, work, livings, everything was been erased from my memory.

"So you have amnesia"

"I guess so"

"Mmm, well I think so, because my husband was the one who found you. He found you unconscious on the top of the snowy mountains with a Tigrex almost going to eat you, but thankfully my husband threw a Flash bomb –knocking the Tigrex – and saved your life"

I just looked at him saying thank you but the only thing he did was face the other way mad, saying "By your fault I had to forbid my mission on hunting that Tigrex"

"Oh ignore him, he just gets mad when he has to forbid his missions, it will pass in a while, but still, you don't even remember anything about your past, not even your name?" asked Aoikena.

"Well actually I can still remember my name, I'm Nagakami Jaeggerwa"

"How cool, I wished I had a name that cool"

My name: Nagakami Jaeggerwa, means: The Eternal God Hunter of Peace.

"Giggles, but still, it makes no difference of my memory loss" I said disappointed.

"Mmm, you're right, but hey what about if you stay here with us" said Aoikena giving her husband a surprise.

"What?!" he said shocked. "Are you crazy, I would hunt a Lao-Shang-Lung before doing that!"

In Monster Hunter if you say that you prefer hunting a Lao-Shang-Lung before doing something, it means no matter what happens you will never do it. This is most commonly used by hunters, due that is almost impossible to slay the Lao-Shang-Lung.

"You're exaggerating, but please dear, let him stay here with us, think what he could do to help the village, and if you accept I will give you that special treatment you always wanted" said Aoikena sucking her right hand index finger, and then she took her finger out her mouth all covered in saliva and finished by covering all her breasts with it.

The guy's eyes went as wide as the pincers of a Ceanataur, and his blushing face was even redder that his Rathalos armor.

I just laughed and said "So though guy has a weak point, a pervy one" making Aoikena laugh too.

"Grr, alright you got me, he can stay" answered the man.

"Yay!" celebrated Aoikena.

"But only if we tell the village about his sudden apparition" conditioned her husband.

I was happy, I couldn't believe they actually accepted to let a stranger like live with them. Knowing the risk they still accepted. It was evident how humble they were. So in return I will help them with anything.


	2. The Decision

It was sun fall, it was the afternoon of the day the humble pair accepted to leave me live with them until I recovered my memory. While meanwhile I helped with the chores of the village. But before I could do that I had to present myself to the village and the Guild, and tell them my situation.

I was in the middle of a Guild reunion the village's chief ordered to present my sudden apparition in the village. All the people of the village were there, including Aoikena and her husband.

"Calm down everybody" said the Guild manager.

Everybody settled down.

The one in charge of the reunion was a 40 year old man. He seemed to work for the Guild in some kind of high rank. Like hunter and civilian safety manager or something.

The Guild man clears his throat and then talks.

"I know you have heard the rumors, and to confess they are true. The hunter Konoro Makira (meaning Aoikena's husband) has encounter a stranger in the snowy mountains" as soon as he finished saying that everybody started to talk to Aoikena and her husband.

The Guild man talks again.

"And that stranger is this young man that is standing right in front of me"

Everybody centers their attention on me, making me nervous.

The Guild man starts to talk to me. "Young man, is it true that you're the stranger of the rumors?"

I just answered with a straight yes.

"Then what's your name?" he asked with eager.

I said my name.

"And can you tell us where you come from and what's your purpose in this village" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know where I come from, and neither why I was here, so I remained in silence.

"I repeat it to you one more time, what's your purpose on this village!" he yelled.

Aoikena saw in what situation I was in and decided to walk beside me to explain my problem.

"Wait please, don't be too harsh with him" she said pushing me back with her arm, giving everyone a surprise.

"What's wrong dear, he's just interrogating the man" asked the village's chief also surprised.

"He can't tell you…" Aoikena answered.

"Why not!" asked the Guild man mad.

"Because he has amnesia!" yelled Aoikena.

"Calm down everybody" said the village chief trying to calm down the both of them.

"Sorry ma'am, it's just security routine, nothing personal"

"Alright" said the chief forgiving him. "So you have amnesia?" she asked me.

I nodded in response.

"So you don't remember anything from your past?"

I said "No"

The chief thinks for a moment.

"So what's your decision?" asked the Guild man.

"He can stay" she answered.

Everybody got the heck of a surprise.

"Are you really sure about this Pokke's chief?" the Guild man asked.

"I already made my decision, the little boy can stay in the village as long as he needs to, till he recovers his memory" when she said that the reunion was settled. I got authorized to live in the village as long as I concerned. My security was in charge of Aoikena and her husband, so in change I helped them with the chores of the house, like: mopping, cleaning the dishes, cleaning the house and preparing the food.

I also helped the other people of the village. I helped by bringing merchandise to the market, planting at the Pokke farm, helping the felyne granny take care of the lynians (cats), helping the blacksmith on crafting armor, and bringing tools to the hunters (that they left behind).

Several weeks passed and it was my 23 day living in the village. I had the trust of all the people in the village by now, and it was a cold breezy night. A normal night for the snowy mountains region if I may add. But what was going to happen will change my life forever.


	3. The Absolute Power

That one night, that damn one night was the one which changed my whole life. It all started with me helping Aoikena clean the dishes at the kitchen.

"It's been a long while since we met you Naga" she called me like that by all the affection she had to me.

"You're right, it's been like 3 weeks since I came here for the first time…but sadly I haven't got my memory back" I replied sad.

"Sadly but true" said Aoikena getting sad, stopping from cleaning the dishes.

"Don't be sad Aoikena, I know I will someday get my memory back" I said to her trying to cheer her up.

"You're right, but hey now I remember something. I have something for you" she said cleaning her hands and went to where her father's sword was kept. "Here, this is for you" she said giving to me the sword.

I looked at her with a confused face because…it was her father's sword. The only thing she has to remember him. It reminds her the glory and triumph her father gave to her family and the village. And most of all how much her father loved her. He loved her till the bitter day he died. He died protecting the village from the attack of a Tigrex, and he died to the process but he took the Tigrex with him to the other life. So of course I said no.

But she still insisted to give me the sword by saying that I earned it, and I deserve it by all the hard work I've done. She insisted so much that I had to accept it by force. It was a legendary Darkness Blade, made from the materials of a fearsome Nargacuga, also her dad made it himself so it would be an honor to have it.

"This sword have been in here by years, taking on dust, and I know you will make use of it" she said, putting the sword in my hands. "Please take it, it's heavy"

As soon as she put it on my hands…boom, a piece of my memory started coming to me. The memory was me been a hunter in my old life, I was the most intelligent hunter in the whole region. I knew each one of the weaknesses of each known monster till now, and knew that no weapon is useless, the only thing you need was find and comprehend it's true power.

All those memories came to at once, leaving in a state of shock.

"Um…Naga are you alright?" asked Aoikena confused and a little worried of seeing me with no expression for a couple of questions.

"I…I…remembered" I said as a smile came to my face.

"You…remembered?" Aoikena took a moment to understand what I said, but when finally understood she jumped on me and started laughing of joy. "I can't believe, you actually remembered!"

"Yeah but it's just a part of it, a part that told me that I'm a hunter and no ordinary hunter, but the greatest of where I come from" I explained to her.

"That's so cool, then I think the sword will be used more often" she said with a smile.

The both of us laughed at how exciting was the moment. Finally in so many time I began to have my memory back.

"But how did you started remembering?" she asked.

She was right, why did I started remembering just of a sudden?

"It happened when I touched the sword, and then I remembered" I told her.

"It must have been destiny, you must have been destined to have that sword"

When she said that the both of us remained staring at each other for a moment until some screaming and shouting was heard from outside.

"Huh, what's happening!?" asked Aoikena worried.

"I don't know, but I think something bad" I said as we ran outside to see what was going on.

When we went outside it was disaster. All the houses were burning, people were running for their lives, little kids were crying, and a threatening roar came from the skies.

We looked up to the skies and saw…the absolute power. A beast with the roar of a demon calling for blood, the claws that tore families apart, jaws that took the dreams away from its victims and eyes that showed no mercy. It was nothing more that the king of the mountains: The Tigrex.

We were paralyzed by fear, the village was been attacked by a beast almost fought by no one. It was getting destroyed by every slash and bite the Tigrex gave. We didn't knew what to do.

"Hey, what you're doing standing in the middle of the commotion like that, you're supposed to be evacuating out of the village with the rest of the villagers!" said Aoikena's husband with a group of hunters ready to fight off the Tigrex "And what is Nagakami doing with your father's sword"

"I…I just, she nodded in agreement, we will evacuate right away, and my father's sword is no longer mine, it's Naga's" answered Aoikena.

"I can't believe you actually gave it to him, and we wouldn't be getting this consequences if I hunted the Tigrex 23 days ago and I let him die" said Aoikena's husband leaving her in shock.

I got shocked too, I couldn't believe he was mean enough to say that directly to her. I knew he was grumpy at times, but he never talked to her like that.

Aoikena got so sad and mad that she ran away from us, past the hunters and onto the fire.

"Aoikena wait…I didn't meant to say that…Aoikena!" yelled her husband as he followed her to the flames.

But Aoikena's sudden scream and cry got our attention when we noticed the Tigrex had captured her and started flying away.

"Hunny, Naga, help me!" she screamed as the Tigrex took her away to the mountains in his deadly grasp.

Konoro was speechless. All he did was cry with his face buried in the ground, and the others didn't even bothered to help him get back Aoikena back from the Tigrex grasp. But I couldn't just let a friend of mine get eaten like if she was a Popo or a Kelbi, I will get her back and slay the beast if necessary. So I went to our house and grabbed a full set of Nargacuga armor that once belonged to Aoikena's father and put it on. Now I really looked like a hunter, or a Kurotsuki Jwagger (Black Moon hunter). I grabbed some items and went out.

This was the list of items I brought:

**Potions : for Aoikena, she must be very weak.**

**A flash bomb.**

**Hot Drinks.**

**Binoculars.**

**Some paint balls.**

**And some poison throwing knives.**

When I went out of the house the whole village had already evacuate and the only people remaining were Konoro and the hunters.

While I walked to Konoro, the hunters just stared at me knowing they were filled with fear and the only person with enough courage to face the Tigrex was me, not even been a hunter, or so they thought.

When I reached Konoro he was laying on the ground crying with pain in the heart, thinking that his darling had no salvation and he had done nothing to prevent it, but I told him why he was laying on the ground meaninglessly if Aoikena was still alive. That spoke gave him more courage, and it gave him even more courage when I told him I will do anything in my hand to help him get Aoikena back.

He stood thanks to my courageously words and took his Red Saber (sword and shield) saying "Aoikena, I will save you no matter what" and agreed to go and save Aoikena.

We asked the other hunters if they wanted to help us but they only answered "no" because they had families. That's understandable because they could die in the process. So we prepared to departure and left to where the Tigrex was : The Snowy Mountains.


	4. Fallen Hero

The trip to the mountains was kind of slow if you asked me. We went on Popos so imagine how that would be, but forget about that, nobody cares so let's continue with the story. When we reached the mountains we had to continue on foot, so we got off the Popos and walked for miles until we reached the Tigrex lair.

It was a big cave carved on the mountain's peak where no one would find it, well of course except for us which already found it.

I used my binoculars to spy on the Tigrex nest and thankfully Aoikena was laying on the ground crying in pain as she bleed from her legs and belly without stop (you could see all the blood even throughout the Mafumofu clothes). She even begged the Tigrex to already kill her to end her suffering, but strangely the Tigrex didn't kill her, he just stayed there looking at her motionlessly.

Her husband cried seeing all the suffering she was having. I wanted to cry too but I controlled myself.

We continued investigating and found out why the Tigrex haven't eaten her yet. It was worst that we thought, the Tigrex had hatchlings and they were really hungry! So you know what that means, they were going to eat Aoikena alive! So we had to act fast and make a plan to save her. We spent some time planning and finally knew what to do.

It was odd for a Tigrex to make a nest and have hatchlings on the snowy mountains. On normal circumstances it would have made the nest on the desert where he lives and hunt there while the hatchlings grew. But that wasn't the topic of importance right now, they had to save Aoikena. Konoro positioned beside the Tigrex's nest, hiding behind a rock waiting for my orders. I then took a flash bomb and checked Aoikena before throwing it. She was worst than before, she was almost completely bleed-less and her skin was already pale. So I threw the flash bomb with great precision to the Tigrex's nest, alerting him and boom! A big flash came from the bomb leaving everything in blank. The Tigrex and his hatchlings went dizzy with blurry vision, making the exact moment for Aoikena to escape.

"Now!" I yelled giving Konoro the signal.

He afterwards jolted to the wyvern's nest and took Aoikena with him. He ran to a safe distance and checked on her. She was very weak but still she was able to open her eyes and talk.

"Dddd…dear www…why yyyy…you're hhhh…here?" she asked with a faint weak voice.

"Shh, shh, shh, don't talk if you can't, I'm here to save you, and Naga is here to help us" said Konoro trying to calm her down.

"NnnnnNaga…" she said as a smile slowly formed on her face.

"Here drink this potion, it will help to relieve the pain" said Konoro putting the tip of the potion's bottle on her mouth.

She didn't make any sign of deny, she just let him pour it onto her mouth.

"Hey is Aoikena okay?" I yelled to Konoro.

"Yes but she's very weak, I have to take her to the village immediately" he answered.

"Okay but do it now because the Tigrex is recovering from the bomb faster than I expected!" I yelled at him.

There was no time to lose, she was dying. Too much blood came from her wounds. He carried her like a baby in his embrace. He ran really fast, even taking a moment to rest, like if he had drunk a Power Juice before departing, until he made it out the Tigrex's lair without harm.

I was glad she made it okay, thanks to the higher beings that take care of us, but a roar interrupted my thoughts, this time filled with anger.

Took a peak on the Tigrex's nest and nothing was what I saw. I got surprised, but nothing prepared me for what came next. Right when my guard was down he stroke from the ceiling at hipper speed, landing on top of me, trapping me on his grasp. I screamed by the sudden, tried to get free but he pierced his claws onto my armor, reducing it to nothing. He was applying too much pressure on my chest that I felt like it was going to burst.

My sword fell to a side when the Tigrex landed on me. I needed to reach it. I tried to stretch my arm to it, but it was too far. A couple of feet away. The Tigrex growled at me and gave a deadly stare. His fierce green and blue eyes pierced throughout my soul. They asked for my blood. He tighten the grasp a little more. I felt as a rib from my chest broke. Blood started to come from my mouth. My end was near. This was a death sentence since the very beginning. I knew it all the time. This was the part of the plan I never told Konoro. The Tigrex wouldn't stop until he was fed. So I decided to sacrifice myself for Aoikena's sake. That was the least I could do for her. After all it was my fault she got hurt. Maybe her husband was right, maybe he should have let the Tigrex eat me so he could slew it. Maybe I shouldn't have come to the snowy mountains in the first place, but enough regretting. At least I will be known as a hero, and I know my death won't be useless.

I closed my eyes and gave a smile, 'cause I knew what came next would be really painful.


	5. Aoikena

Konoro managed to reach the village. He was exhausted by all the running, but his wife's life was at stake so he didn't mind. The villagers were returning now that the Tigrex has fled. Right on time because Aoikena will not resist much longer. He brought her to the nursery and the doctor rapidly attended her, putting her on a bed.

The doctor took out her clothes, only leaving her intimates, and checked her wounds. She was at a very serious situation, her legs were completely devastated, the flesh had been tore from the bone that has been shattered into pieces, a complete disaster that even made the doctor feel sick.

"Damn, this is horrible" the doctor said horrified.

"Stop freaking out doc, please help her" said Konoro at him.

The doctor came to his senses.

"You're right, I will cure the scratches the Tigrex made on her belly, I will check what I can do about the legs later"

This was an extremely delicate situation. The wounds the Tigrex caused were very severe. It was a miracle the Tigrex didn't rip her organs off. It was only a superficial wound, unlike her legs. He gave her a tranquilizer so she won't suffer more, also making her fall asleep.

Konoro asked him what he was going to do to her, the doctor answered "I'm going to clean her wounds and give her something so they get cured" Konoro agreed for him to do so. The doctor checked the belly wounds, afterwards he went to a desk where he had all kinds of curative materials. A book of combos was at the middle, which he started to thumb through to see what he could use to cure the wounds. Five paper sheets after the start of the –Herbal– section he found what he needed. "Bingo" he said grateful.

In a flash he cleaned his hands in a bucket of water and grabbed a pair of jars, putting them beside a mixing bowl. One of them contained cactus flowers, the other bitterbugs.

Konoro was wondering what the hell the doctor was making. He'd never seen something been made of cactus flowers and bitterbugs, it was rather interesting so he watched.

The doctor kept working.

He took ten of the bitter bugs and mashed them in the bowl, making some kind of white cream, he opened the other jar and took the same amount of cactus flowers as the bitterbugs. He tore them into pieces and threw them to the cream. He kept mixing until the "thing" was done.

"This is an Herbal Medicine" he said showing it Konoro "This will kill any trace of any malicious bacteria that might gone to her system through her wounds, and cure them"

"Okay" Konoro agreed.

The doctor then took the Herbal Medicine and pour it onto Aoikena's mouth, she drank it, and like a magic act the wounds closed by themselves.

"I always get impressed by the power of now-day medicine" Konoro said impressed.

"That's the power of the healers for ya" the doctor replied still checking the belly wounds. "I just hope the wounds will not open or leaver scars"

"Open and scars?!" Konoro said startled.

"Yes, the fact that if the wounds open again may be a problem, but scars won't bother on her daily things"

"Then I wish the wounds won't open" Konoro said a little worried.

"However…"

"However?" Konoro gets worried.

"Her legs are very damaged, all the flesh is a mess, the bones are all shattered in pieces, you could even make a knot with them by how destroyed they are. Sigh, I'm sorry to say so but if she doesn't feel her legs I'm going to have to…gulp"

"You're going to have to…what? Tell me!" Konoro said horrified of what he might answer.

The doctor couldn't even answer his question, because when he opened his mouth the one that answered was no other than Aoikena.

"You're going to cut my legs" Aoikena said forcing herself to sit.

The doctor looked down in sorrow as he answered "yes"

That answered just made her cry, which really pissed her husband off. He walked to the doctor and pulled his shirt up.

"Listen pal, this can't be the only option. There must be a way to save her legs!" he barked at him.

The doctor, startled, replied "They can't be saved, they were completely devastated, and only one thing might have made that"

"The jaws of the Tigrex" Aoikena answered.

"How that happened dear?" her husband asked her.

"Sigh, when the Tigrex landed he threw me on his nest. His hatchlings had just minutes since they hatched. The Tigrex had brought me to be their first meal, I tried to escape from the nest but when the mother saw me she grabbed me by the legs and crushed them so I wouldn't be able to move. An easy meal for the hatchlings. The babies were very clumsy so they took a really long while to get to me. But thankfully Konoro and Naga saved me" said Aoikena, still remembering how painful it was.

"You're really lucky Aoikena, not anyone has a pair of people that would face fear to save a friend" said the doctor.

"By the way where is Naga?" asked Aoikena.

The name hit Konoro like a rock. "My god, I forgot about him"

"How could you forget him dear! He must be in a really though trouble right n…" Aoikena couldn't finish her sentence due that blood came from her mouth, and the wounds opened again.

"Aoikena!" Konoro screamed grabbing her.

"Crap, she needs something stronger" the doctor said, rapidly searching through a lot of bottles in the storage room.

Aoikena was bleeding too much, a lot more this time. She was entering a state of shock, her eyes were turning white. Konoro was freaking out, he thought his wife was going to die. But in a second the doctor pulled a bottle from the cabinet, making others fall over. And pour it onto Aoikena's mouth with no sense of danger that she might drown. A couple of seconds later her eyes returned to normal, the wounds closed, and she stopped bleeding from her mouth.

"I had to give her a damn Ancient Potion that had been lying in my potion cabinet for years, the hemorrhage on her legs is terrible I will have to cut her legs even if she feels them or not" the doctor said.

Konoro gave a big sigh.

"Cut them" Aoikena said, shocking her husband.

"But dear"

"I said cut them, I rather live without them that die with them"

"What about your dream?" Konoro asked her.

Tears came down her cheeks. "That was only a greedy dream Konoro, my life means more than that"

Aoikena's dream was to travel all over the world, since she never had left the Furahiya mountains she'd been wanting to go to other kinds of places like: the Misty Peaks, the Latio Volcano Belt, Moga Village, The Great Desert, Loc Lac City, Castle Schrade, Tide Island, The Great Forest, etc. But now that she's going to lose her legs she's not going to achieve that dream.

"Aoikena…"

"Doctor, do anything you need to save my life" said Aoikena.

"Okay, I will start whenever you feel like it" the doctor replied.

"Dear"

Konoro looks at her.

"Please for our relation's sake save Naga" she said holding his hand. "I know you don't like him but he is really giving his best to help us both, so please save him"

Konoro gave a nod "I will save him no matter the cost, even if it costs my own life"

"Thank you" she thanked, whilst blood came down her mouth again.

"Not again" the doctor said tired of it.

"But dear" said Konoro.

"Just go, the doctor will take care of me" Aoikena replied.

"Don't worry Konoro, she will be alright and the operation will be a success, don't make the women wait and go save Naga" said the doctor.

"Go sweat heart" more blood came down her mouth.

"Drink this potion" the doctor made her drink a potion so the bleeding would stop, and it succeed.

"Okay dear take care" said Konoro leaving the doctor's house.

To beat a wyvern like the Tigrex he will need a whole group, so who best to call than his companions. They are called the Pyro Hunters. They are called that way because they have slain both a Rathian and a Rathalos in the same mission. Also to step things up Konoro is the leader of the group, and his group companions do anything he orders them to do which is great for this situation.

Right now his companions were talking by the entrance of the village. He ran to them and told them the situation.

"Hey guys right now the Tigrex has Naga, we must slay the Tigrex to save Naga"

His companions looked at him with a confused face.

"Why you want to save Nagakami from out of the sudden if you don't even like him" said a man with Kut-Ku armor and a Dual Kut-Ku (dual blades).

"Yeah, normally you would be cursing him or somethin'" added a women with Rathian armor and a Valkyrie Fire (Light Bowgun).

"I know but…he sacrificed himself so I could save my wife, I wouldn't be an honored hunter if I don't help him"

The three hunters stayed silent.

"Okay, if the leader wants us to hunt down the fierce Tigrex to save a friend so be it, we will follow you till the bitter end Konoro" said a man with Yian Garuga armor and a Raven Torrent (Hammer), inspiring the other two.

"Thank you very much companions, this may be the biggest hunt we ever had in our lives, but I promise you one thing: that Tigrex will wish it was never born"

"Yargh!" they all screamed in unity.


	6. M,M,Master?

"Were am I?"

"I can't move"

"It feels like I've been compressed by a strong force"

"Ngh, I can't breathe, it seems my broken rib has affected one of my lungs"

"No it's something else, it's like I'm inside some kind of sack, argh, it has some kind of acid that is burning my skin"

"Of course how could I have forgotten, the Tigrex ate me, but how the hell am I still alive, this isn't as plan"

Pressure got harder.

"Crap, can't I just die without pain, why you had to swallow me whole"

"Naga…"

"What is that?"

"Naga…kami" the voice replied.

"Is the agony so bad that I'm starting to hear voices"

"Nagakami I'm so sorry" the voice cleared up.

"Sorry? For what, and who is this?"

"You don't remember your own master, how sad" the voice said.

"M, m, master!?"

"Yes, but I don't have much time to explain, you are going to get digested by that Tigrex and if you want to live you must follow my instructions exactly as I tell them to you"

"I guess I don't have any other choice"

"Okay, first I need you to take out a knife and cut both your hands"

"What?! You must be insane it's enough with the pain I already have"

"Believe your master, this is necessary for the ritual you have been preparing for years"

"Ritual?!"

"I'm not going to force you to do it, but if you complete the ritual you will be granted with bliss"

"Okay" I said cutting my hands. "This stings"

"Now cut your cheeks, both of them"

"This ritual is insane" I cut my cheeks.

"Now for the last part, stab yourself in the heart and die"

"What!?" I couldn't believe that man. "You said you wanted to save me!"

"I know it sounds bad but trust me, you will thank me"

I didn't knew what to do, should I believe him and stab myself in the heart or should I not, either way I would die but…I guess it wouldn't hurt trying. So I took my knife and stabbed myself in the heart. I felt a jolt that course through my body and then all went blank.


	7. The White God

The Pyro hunters went to the Snowy Mountains with Konoro leading them. With every hour that passed Konoro got more worried, he didn't want Naga to die. There was something about him that really attracted his attention, during the whole mission on retrieving Aoikena he was very serious, no hint of fear was on him. Like if he was used to this kind of situations. But it didn't matter anymore, because they have just arrived.

A fierce roar echoed.

"Everyone, prepare you weapons" ordered Konoro as they all assembled into battle position.

Nothing could be heard but the pleasant sound of the cold breeze, snow fell heavily and it was hard to see. They looked all 360 degrees but they couldn't find the Tigrex, they looked up and saw him diving at high speed.

"Incoming!" yelled the man with Kut-Ku armor as they all jumped out of the way. The Tigrex made his natural crash-landing, he barked at them, and seemed pretty pissed.

"Guys, this may be our last hunt, but I wish you all my condolences for dragging you to this" said Konoro.

"Don't worry lead', we will hun' with you till the end no matter what happens!" shout the women with Rathian armor.

"Yeah you may not know it yet but we see you as our second father and we will do anything if it is for you" shout the man with Kut-Ku armor as well"

"He, if that's so then let's show this devilish wyvern the power of the Pyro hunters!" yelled Konoro as they all charged at the Tigrex with full might.

Konoro made the first hit with a slice of his glowing Red Saber onto the wyvern's left wing. The Tigrex roared in madness and slashed his claws with great force at his chest, sending him flying to a chunk of ice. His back got hurt by the force he got hit. The Kut-Ku armored guy clashed his Dual Kut-Ku dual blades and went on demonization mode. The sharp ears of the blades glowed with power as he danced his way to the Tigrex's tail. He struck with so much force the flesh got tore and sent flying. "Take this you fiend!" The wyvern cried and swung his tail onto him, he fell back to the snowy ground. "Eat ma' bullets!" the women with Rathian armor shout shooting pierce shots to the Tigrex's head. It couldn't concentrate and neither see by the swarming assault so it had to bite all around until it grabbed her. "Ahh it got me!" she yelled. Rapidly the Yian-Garuga armored man charged with his Raven Torrent and thrust with the beak onto the chest. The Tigrex was left without air and let go of the huntress. "Guess you owe me one" the man said. "Shu' up" replied the huntress. The wyvern then roared leaving them deaf and started flying. Konoro was not going to leave it escape so he stood up and ran towards it before it flew off and grabbed onto its tail. The others told him to let go but he refused. The Tigrex roared again and this time with pain, his left wing was pretty damaged, so it tried to escape but the huntress managed to get it. She shot a crag S at it at the right wing and blew all the membrane off. It lost control and fell down the mountain, dragging Konoro with it. "No!" the three hunters screamed.

Both Konoro and the Tigrex rolled down the mountain. They tried to hold on but the snow just made it impossible. Snow kept falling and it created an avalanche. "Dammit!" Konoro said. He took his shield and stood on it, using it as a snow board. The Tigrex also managed to put himself straight, and was sliding directly back him. Konoro evade the consecutive bites it made and managed to slash his face. Konoro looked to the front and got startled with what he saw: the mountain ended on a big damn cliff. Rapidly he took out a flash bomb and threw it at the Tigrex's face, it exploded and emitted a blinding shine of bright, the Tigrex got confused. He then jumped and landed on the wyvern's face and accommodated in his neck. When the Tigrex snap out of the confusion it saw the dead end and entered rage mode. It's heart started pumping blood at big amounts to his limbs giving it enough strength to glide out of danger. Both of them fell but the Tigrex extended its big wounded wings and glided to the other wall of the cliff. It managed, barely, to grab to the rocky wall with his claws. It then started climbing but Konoro didn't made it easy for him. He grabbed a pair of poison knives and thrust them to its eyes. The wyvern screamed and shook him off his neck. Konoro fell, almost to his death, but managed to pierce his Red Saber to the back of the Tigrex and hanged on to it. The Tigrex took out the knives with its right limb and continued to climbing, it was struggling to manage go straight, maybe he managed to blow both eyeballs. Konoro waited for him to reach the top, but he heard moaning emitting from him. He placed his ear on the back and heard that those moans were Nagakami's. "You bastard, you ate Naga, you are gonna pay for this!" Konoro got so mad that he took another knife and started ripping off the scales of the Tigrex's back, trying to get Naga out. They managed to get to the top and as soon as they stepped snow the Tigrex started charging to a large chunk of ice trying to get Konoro out of his back. He pulled out his sword and jumped away. The Tigrex crashed onto the ice and got badly wounded. But tough that he had enough energy for battle. "Grr, how can you still have so much energy after all our assault, no matter, 'cause I will kill you in order to save Nagakami" Konoro said whilst cleaning blood from his mouth

"Please…stop…"

"What?" Konoro said "Who's out there!"

"It hurts too much"

"Wait a second I recognize that voice…that's…Naga's"

"Please Konoro the more you hurt the Tigrex the more you hurt me"

"How is this even possible, some kind of telepathy?" Konoro thought he was losing it.

"If you want to save Nagakami you must do as I tell you" another voice said.

"Another person?! I must be imagining things by all the blood I've missed" said Konoro.

"Don't talk to your father-in-law like that!" the voice yelled at him.

"Wait what?" Konoro got even more confused.

"Sigh, never mind, Naga needs your help or else he will die"

"Well then I'm all ears"

"Okay, first you will need to cut off the claws to stop him from slashing" the voice said.

"But wouldn't that hurt him?"

"Don't worry it wouldn't"

"Okay, hmm, for that I will need something really sharp…something like…"

"Hey!" shouted the hunter with Kut-Ku armor as the rest of the group came with him.

"Speak of the devil" Konoro chuckled.

"Seems you feasted on the Tigrex on our absence" the man on Yian-Garuga said.

"You can say that again, but we have to be careful because it ate Naga" replied Konoro.

"Then what's the plan lead" asked the huntress.

"First we have to cut off the claws, and for that we will need your help Sharp D" Konoro said.

The Tigrex regained strength and roared at the Pyro Hunters.

Sharp D clashed his dual blades and went to demonization mode. "This is going to be easy like roasting a chicken" the Tigrex came charging at him and everyone went out of the way. He charged at it as well and when it tried to bite him he jumped and ran on its back jumping to the ground afterwards. The Tigrex then punched the ground and send three giant chunks of ice at him. He evaded them and dashed to the right limb first, he smashed both blades at the claws so hard that they broke into pieces. The Tigrex recoil with the pain and tried to hit him with the other claws but he side slashed and broke those too. It got so mad that he did the 360 degree tail whip and send him flying. He got hit in the head to hard against the ice wall that he fell unconscious.

"Sharp D!" Konoro shout.

"He's okay, now you need to break the jaw" said the voice to him.

"Gar, shatter that wyvern's jaw into pieces!" Konoro ordered.

"As you wish leader" the man in Yian-Garuga said, grabbing his hammer with courage.

The Tigrex was charging to Sharp D but Gar threw a rock at him. It looked at him serious and barked. Gar smiled and charged to him. The Tigrex thought it would be easy to beat him since he was slow so it just punched the ground and threw three chunks of ice at him. Gar smiled and swung the hammer, sending it flying, towards the wyvern. That was a pretty foolish attack of his, but he evaded better without the hammer, none of the chunks hit him but continued running and jumped, grabbing the hammer mid-air, and hammered the poor wyvern's jaw into pieces. The Tigrex couldn't help but to tumble down. Gar thought that his powerful smash killed it, but it suddenly stood up again and threw him away as well.

"Great job Gar" Konoro complimented.

"Thanks leader" replied Gar drinking a potion.

"Now the last thing you will need to do, shoot the heart" finished the voice.

"I was waiting you said that, Lai, finish him by shooting the heart directly"

"Hahaha, my pleasure lead'" the huntress said loading her bowgun with a pierce shot. "It's time for ya to say bye bye Tiggy" she said with a smirk as she fired the bullet. The Pierce S flew through the snow flakes not affected by any kind of resistance, time seemed to froze, every second the bullet came closer to its target, this was it, it just needed to strike the heart for Naga to be saved, but this was too good to be true.

The ground trembled and their worst nightmare dug out from the snow, it was…the Ukanlos. The bullet hit his thick carapace and didn't manage to get to the Tigrex's heart. The Ukanlos felt the microscopic jolt and looked at them really mad. Something even stronger than fear coursed through the bodies of the Pyro Hunters. Something they never felt before in their entire life. It was the feeling of having your life tending from a very thin string. In front of their eyes was something even worst that the Tigrex itself, the Tigrex is nothing compared to this being. People thought he was sleeping really high on the peak of the mountain since he hasn't been seen hundreds of years ago, maybe something has woke him up. Konoro started thinking and thought of what might have wake the White God. While he was fighting the Tigrex a giant avalanche fell off the mountain. Maybe that disturbed the freezing slumber.

"This can't be" said Konoro not believing it.

"Um lead I don't li' the way his looking at us" said Lai.

The White God began charging his Ice Blast.

"We must go now before that thing kills us all leader" said Gar holding Sharp D on his shoulder.

"But what about Naga?" Konoro asked.

"I'm sorry lead but there's nothing we can do for him, we did our best" replied Lai ashamed.

"But what am I going to say to Aoikena" said Konoro disappointed.

"I'm sorry"

He remained silent.

"Come on guys let's get out of here before we become popsicles" said Gar as he left running.

Lai was worried about Konoro so she said to him "We must be going or else we will join Nagakami in his eternal slumber"

Konoro came to his senses. "Very well, we all must go, sorry Nagakami for not being strong enough to save you I promise that from now on I will train hard so this will never happen again to a friend" he took out a knife that he used to battle and thrust it to the ice, afterwards he muttered something and faced Lai. "Let's go" he said, as he and Lai followed the others.

The White God seeing the hunters were trying to escape he shot his Ice Beam at high speed. They were sent flying and were badly wounded. They screamed in pain but the White God was merciful, he started charging another Ice Beam and this time the Pyro hunters were too weak to bear another one. They were frozen to the ground and were unable to move.

"Konoro what do we do?" asked Gar desperate.

"I don't know, we can't attack him or escape, we're condemned to die here frozen" said Konoro afraid.

Their heart rates increased, but temperatures decreased. Snow blinded their watch of the White God. Time for saving Naga was running out. Close ones were waiting. Death was near. They're end even more. They couldn't believe this day would come. At least not so soon. The day when the Pyro Hunters would meet their end. They feared this day with their souls. But it seemed they would have to unwillingly accept the reality.

"Guys I'm sorry I drag you all to this, we wouldn't be in this situation if I had never be such a jerk" said Konoro begging for forgiveness crying.

"It's not your fault lead don't cry" said Lai getting sad too.

"Konoro you know we would do anything for you no matter the cost, so please don't cry" also said Gar with watery eyes.

"I know it's just that it seems that I can't get anything right, since Konoro came I became so jealous because Aoikena spent more attention on him than me. I let that go to my head and it interfered with my role as leader. Thanks to that I made Aoikena get hurt and now you also got hurt. I'm so so study!"

"You're not stupid K" replied Shard D, he just regained consciousness.

"Sharp you're okay!" said Gar putting him down.

"That was some hit I got there, hehehe, I guess I was too careless, sorry K" said Sharp D.

"You don't have to apologize, besides I led you to this, I should have thought things through better, I'm sorry" said Konoro.

"I admit it what you did was kind of foolish but you know what I really enjoyed it" replied Sharp D.

"What do you mean?"

"It feels great having you as a leader, maybe sometimes you make bad decisions but you always find cool ways to solve things, maybe you can do that right now leader"

"Do you actually admire me that much, till the point you sacrifice yourself?"

"Always" replied all three.

"Thanks a lot guys, whatever happens I will always love you all as my family"

With that said they all smiled and let sadness go.

"That is a great friendship you have there, your bonds are unbreakable. Thanks to that you charged enough energy to complete the ritual. Now the chosen one shall be released!" yelled the voice from before as the Tigrex started glowing white and made an ear splitting high pitched roar that blew away everything in sight.

"Aah, what is hap'ning!" asked Lai covering her ears.

"I have never heard something so loud!" said Gar covering his ears as well.

The Tigrex roared even harder and all the snow and ice started to melt at their feet. The sound waves were so strong they even interrupted the White God's Ice Blast and even knock him over. Shortly after the Tigrex started disintegrating into little pieces that slowly transformed into a humanoid figure.

"What in the world is that!" said Konoro amazed by what he was seeing.

All of what once was the Tigrex now has turned into the thing that would be the new savior of this world. Two legs, two arms, hard skin and scales, glowing blue and green eyes, big muscles, and a face very familiar to them.

"I- It's Nagakami!" shout Konoro not believing his eyes.

There he was, Naga, protected by a rare full armor of Tigrex materials. On his hands he had a powerful Tigrex Great Sword, a weapon that has the power of the all mighty jaw of the Tigrex. Naga looked at the White God with fiery eyes, it was evident what he was going to do.

"White God be gone, leave this hunters alone!" shout Naga at the Ukanlos, and it seemed he didn't like it.

"Is Nagakami insane, he should stop playing around and run away!" said Sharp D.

The White God didn't do what he demanded; instead he taunted him by biting in the air and slamming its tail down.

"So you're taunting me huh? Very well, but let me tell you something, I'm the most skilled Great Sword wielder this world has ever seen in centuries. I will not back down just because you are one of a kind. You hurt my friends and that is unforgiveable!" said Naga as he charged to the Ukanlos with the powerful Tigrex Great sword at hand.

The Ukanlos reacted quick and charged at Naga with rapid speed. They both clashed in a fierce battle: Mortal versus God. Naga then stopped and changed in a millisecond to a strong pose that placed the Great Sword on top of his shoulder, he was charging. Ukanlos came even closer by the second, but he didn't back down he stayed there planted to the ground.

"Nagakami run away he will kill you!" shout Lai to him.

But he still remained frozen there "Just a little longer!" he said until the Ukanlos was just a couple of meters away. "Graaah!" he shout as he smashed his weapon with great force at the chin. As consequence the whole head of the Ukanlos was shoved into the hard ice below. The Pyro Hunters got amazed by such strength. They had never seen something like it before. Not even Gar could manage to do that with his hammer. It was over human.

"That is impossible, only a G rank hunter can do such things, unless…" Konoro started thinking and having suspicions.

"Take this!" said Naga as he swung his sword again at the White God breaking his chin.

"His a G level hunter!" said Konoro out loud making the others notice as well.

"G level!?" said the others not believing it.

The White God got super mad, and with broken chin he dug to the ground leaving his carapace protruding the surface and hit Naga with it, sending him flying.

"Woah" he said as he fell freely to the ground "You sure are a stubborn one, my master was right on being bad battling you, but I will not give up" said Naga standing up again and evading every one of his attempts to hit him. The White God failed on hitting him so he dug up and tried to bite him instantly after. He shielded himself with his sword and accidently what the Ukanlos got in his mouth was the sword. The White God took the sword away from him and spitted it away. Now he was in big trouble. "Oh crap, this isn't going to end well" he said running away from him. "I need to get the others to safety" He managed to escape and grab his sword, putting it on his back. Now that he managed to distract the Ukanlos he had enough time to set the others free.

There they lied, frozen, with amazed faces. The Pyro hunters couldn't believe Nagakami was a G-level hunter, in fact it kind of pissed them off. If he was a G-level hunter why didn't he saved himself? Did he let civilians get hurt just because he wanted to? Hatred grew on them.

"Don't worry guys I will let you free in an instant" said Naga charging his sword.

"You are a G-level hunter aren't you?" Konoro asked at him mad.

"We have bigger things to think off Konoro"

"I'm starting to doubt your word Nagakami"

"Just trust me and I will explain everything" said Naga looking him directly on the eye.

"Fine, but I want answers after this, also stay alive, for Aoikena"

"Don't worry I will" Naga replied smashing his sword on the ice, setting them free.

"Thanks" they all thanked.

"No prob, but go now before the Ukanlos get us" Naga recommended.

"He's right lead" Lai agreed.

"You go, I will stay with him"

"What?!" the rest said.

"Konoro don't be foolish, I can handle the Ukanlos myself" Naga replied.

"I made a promise to Aoikena that I would get you back no matter the cost, and don't even try to change my mind because I won't" said Konoro sure of his decision.

"Very well, if that's how you want it then let it be. But let me warn you though, this will be the hardest battle you will ever face, are you still up to it?"

"Of course"

"Alright" Naga accepted.

"We will help too" said Gar, as determined as the others.

"Guys I would like for you to go away on this one" said Konoro.

"No" answered Sharp D.

"What's that?"

"We are not going to leave you, we have told you that various times today, haven't you learned that yet" said Sharp D.

Konoro smiles. "I know, I know, let's battle this fiend guys and save the village!"

"Yeah!"


	8. Side Effects

This was going to be the hardest battle in our entire lives. The White God, Ukanlos, was our opponent, god of the snow high on the mountain's peak. A blizzard blinded our sight, and burned our face. I managed to recover a major part of my memory, I remembered I have a master that showed me everything I know about hunting. I also remembered the reason why I was here in the Snowy Mountains in the first place. Hehe, let's say I got a little distracted from my mission. The ritual was completed and I finally got the power I longed for with all my desire, the power of the mighty Tigrex. The power to crush bones and unlimited brute force. I also have this great armor that can protect me from lots of attacks, and sword that can tear flesh with no hesitation. I also have a whole group of hunters to lend me a hand whilst battling Ukanlos.

He roared ferociously and bit the air slamming his tail to the ground.

"Even with five of us he still dares to taunt" said Sharp D.

"He's the White God, we're on his domain, why should he feel threatened?" I added.

"Well ya beat the crap out of 'im" added Lai.

"Thanks for the compliment but that really took a lot of stamina and strength to pull off, only at my best shape I manage to battle like that"

"Are you saying you got soft?" asked Konoro with a mischievous smirk.

"No I didn't say that, also about the question you made earlier, let's just say I'm a really good hunter" I answered with a neutral face to not change his mood.

"Grr, let's just do this" he replied a little angry inside but threw his feelings away to attend the situation.

"I can't agree more" I replied.

"Guys battle position #17 we must bring this guy down by surprise, go, go, go!" Konoro ordered as they swiftly moved to their positions. The position implied having Sharp D hitting the back legs while Gar hit the ones in the front. Lai aimed at the face from a safe distance and Konoro slashed the throat. A very intelligent technique to bring a monster down as quick as possible. But there was a slight flaw on that plan, their weapons were not sharp enough to cut through the scales, this was going to be a big problem.

"Wait Konoro that is not going to work"! I shout at him, but he didn't listen, he just stuck to the plan. Sharp D slashed the back legs, Gar struck the front legs, Lai shot the face, and Konoro slashed the throat. The Ukanlos got super annoyed and start to drag its tail all around, sending the guys flying.

"Dammit Konoro you should have thought for a better plan first!" I shout, throwing a potion to each one of them.

"Then what do you suggest then?" asked Konoro.

I thought for a plan and it was going to be a little harsh.

"Well my great sword is the only thing sharp enough to cut through his scales and flesh, so I think I will do all the damage" I advice.

"Then what do the rest of us do, sit around"

"Please stop being so grumpy, I am not a G-level hunter if that's what's bothering you, the sake of the village is at stake here, so stop acting like a little kid and be the hunter you are" with that said he shut up for good.

"My apologies, it's just that it bothered me that you were a G-level hunter and you were goofing around with the Tigrex and Aoikena lost her legs because of you"

"She what?!"

"Never mind my stupidity, what you want us to do"

"I'll need you to distract the Ukanlos whilst I weaken it, can you handle that?"

"Yes, you heard him guys let's give this so called god something to spend time with"

"Heck yeah!" said Sharp D.

The plan was a success, while the Pyro hunters distracted the Ukanlos I swung my giant sword onto it with no remorse. The fangs of the sword tore the white scales off the flesh of the white menace. We spend countless hours battling the Ukanlos, and unlike him, we were starting to become tired and clumsy.

"I can't bat't any long'r" said Lai falling on her knees and fainting.

"Grr, I can't even hold my hammer" said Gar letting his hammer fall to the ground.

"My senses aren't as sharp as always" said Sharp D sitting on the ground.

"I can't believe this thing still has energy" said Konoro panting.

"No kidding, he should be going to rest by now" I replied looking directly to the raged Ukanlos.

He had his carapace completely destroyed, he was limping and with no tail. He just stared at us like we were just pieces of meat lying on the ground. He started walking to us very slowly, making the ground shake with every step. We made our battle and we were satisfied. It was a great battle.

"Dammit, the things a hunter has to do to protect its loved ones, why some people can't understand that" said Konoro giggling.

"Hey, at least we taught that Ukanlos hunters are not going to fall down easily" added Sharp D.

"Yeah I guess you're right, how's Lai?"

"Okay but unconscious" answered Gar checking her.

"Okay, what do we do Naga?"

"Sigh" I drank a potion. "Let's go back I don't have plans on getting eaten again"

"Very well, but what do we do about the Ukanlos?" asked Konoro.

"Well I guess we will have to call-" I was interrupted by shouting coming closer by the second.

"What the-" Konoro was amazed by what he was seeing, the same as the others. From the distance came an army of Guild Knights equipped with lances and shields charging at high speed towards the Ukanlos. There was no word able to describe how happy and thankful we felt. The Hunter Guild sent his world famous Guild Knights to protect the village from the big menace. At last we could have a break from being in the edge of death, we could finally relax after battling for hours.

We then were surrounded by 10 Guild Knights and a man with Gravios armor, he looked a little pissed off. "Are you the 'Pyro Hunters'?" he asked.

"Um, yeah" answered Konoro.

"Come with us to the medical tent, you must be cold and wounded" he said as the knights escorted us to the tent. There we were treated with food, water, and medical treatment. After we were in good shape the man with Gravios armor came to us and introduced himself. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Grav Ios, general of the Guild's knight army"

Sharp D giggled.

"What's so funny?" Grav asked furious.

"Your name is Gravios separated, and you have Gravios armor"

"Grr, don't make fun of my name or else you will suffer the consequences" Grav threatened him.

"My apologies" said Sharp D ashamed.

"Apology accepted, now where was I…oh yeah, we received information that the Pokke village was being attacked by a Tigrex so we sent 10 highly experienced hunters to slay it, but when new information about another type of roar after an avalanche came to us, the Guild requested to send more hunters, however, all the hunters in the area chicken out, and had to send the entire Guild Knight army due to the high probability of the Ukanlos appearing, did right there huh" explained Grav.

"You don't know how much we thank you for doing so" thanked Konoro.

"So who's the leader of the team Pyro Hunter" Grav asked.

"That would be me" Konoro answered standing up.

"Konoro Makira, leader of the hunter group Pyro Hunters, is it true that you illegally went to take the problem into your own hands without letting the Hunter Guild know anything about it?" Grav asked in a menacing way.

"Illegally?!" the rest of us said confused.

"I thought because the situation was critical I had the right to do so" replied Konoro.

"You know the protocol, you have to ask the Guild first if you're going to hunt down a monster"

"But I didn't have enough time to do that, my friend's life was in danger"

"That's no excuse for breaking the law, and you know what comes for breaking the law right, punishment"

"What will be this 'punishment', sir" Konoro asked quoting the last word.

"You will have to give up your hunter license"

"What?!" they all yelled not believing what he just said.

"Yo can't do tha'!" yelled Lai at him.

"The Higher Ranks gave me authorization to take the hunter license of anyone who I think has committed a terrible crime against the law" Grav answered.

"But that's not fair!" complained Gar.

"Silence, I will not take these uproars out of you, you better give me your hunter's license or you will be making the time!" yelled Grav at us, leaving evidently no space for complaints. I agree with Gar this is totally not fair, they were just trying to save my life. And what about someone in a life or death situation not being reason to break the law, is he insane, so I barged in to the conversation.

"Excuse me sir, sorry for interrupting but I think you should reconsider taking away their hunter's license" I said to the general.

"Why's that" he asked.

"Well you see they were only trying to rescue me, a fellow friend, from the claws of a mighty Tigrex that threatened the village. If it weren't for him, me, and the village would be goners by now. And also let's not forget to mention how he fiercely battled the Ukanlos to save his comrades. You should have seen him he was like 'If one lets its friends fall then one has no honor' and something like that. Well the point is he's a hero" I said with Konoro looking at me in a strange way knowing I made all that up to give him credit.

"Mmm, is that true Mr. Konoro?" Grav asked him.

I gave him an eye signal to agree.

"Positively, yes" Konoro agreed.

"Well if that's the case…ease up boy you're a hero!" cheered Grav patting Konoro's back.

"A hero?" Konoro asked confused.

"Of course, you had the courage to battle a Tigrex and the almighty Ukanlos, you should be treated as a hero-no a legend, you should be proud son"

"A legend…?"

I winked at him so he sticks with the situation.

"Yes, I should tell the Guild right away about your good deed" Grav said shaking his hand.

"But what about our hunter's license?" Konoro asked him.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure the Guild will forgive you this one time" answered Grav with a smile. "Also for your bravery and devotion as a hunter that fights with honor I will grant you the increase of your hunter rank"

"Wait you can do that?!" Konoro asked with excitement.

"Well let's say I have lots of permissions" said Grav thinking of his secret love with one of the High Ranks.

"Dude that aw'som'" said Lai to him.

"Yeah man you finally got the promotion you always wanted" added Sharp D.

"I'm proud of you leader" added Gar as well.

"Thanks guys but-" Konoro was going to blow my cover.

"Oh man this is such a happy moment but my dear that Ukanlos isn't going to defeat itself" I said to shut Konoro.

"Oh you're right I must be helping my army defeat that monster, my apologies" Grav said going away the tent and into the battlefield.

After he was gone…

"Why did you do that?" Konoro asked me.

"Did what?" I said evading his question.

"You know telling him all those lies about me battling with honor and all that crap"

"Now we're even"

"What"

"You saved my life I saved your career, now we're even"

"Gee man I don't know how to thank you"

"No thank you needed, you defeated the Tigrex, you got promoted, the village's safe, what else could we ask for?"

"For Aoikena to not have lost her legs…" said Konoro getting sad.

"Oh…that…I'm really sorry for what happened to your wife Konoro"

"It's not your fault, the Tigrex was too overwhelming" he said trying to ease my guilt.

I had to tell him.

"Listen Konoro I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"The reason you found me here in the mountains almost getting eaten by a Tigrex is that I was hunting that Tigrex"

"I don't understand, why?"

"My master told me if I defeated the Tigrex I would get its brutal power"

"So you're telling me-"

"My master told me I wasn't ready but still I went to hunt it, I raced it all around the continent till I discovered it made a nest here at the snowy mountains, his power was too overwhelming as you said and I would have been eaten if it weren't for you" I finished, but the reaction of Konoro was of suspected. He felt nor hate, nor madness, nor sadness, nor praise, he just felt disappointed. "Konoro?"

"Just…leave me alone…I'm going back to the village to see Aoikena if you need me" he answered walking out the tent.

"He really is upset" said Lai.

"No kidding, grr why I always mess things up!" I shout out loud, mad of myself.

"Don't be hard on yourself, everyone makes a mistake" said Sharp D trying to calm me down.

"But not as bad as me, it's my fault Aoikena lost her legs and the town got destroyed, it's all my fault!" I yelled getting even angrier.

"Dude, calm down it's not such a big deal" said Gar trying to calm me down as well.

"Not such a big deal, not such a big deal, I brought a village to its demise how is that not such of a big deal!" I yelled, but after the rampage I manage to see Lai scared and Gar protecting her from on front. "What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"What are you?" Gar asked with intention to hurt me.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting closer but they just threatened with their weapons.

"Step back or I'll attack you beast!" said Gar pulling out his hammer.

"Beast?" I looked at them and they were really frightened, even the healers were frightened of me. I touched myself and noticed something changed, I had not longer teeth, but fangs. "Oh crap, this must be one of the side effects master was talking about"

"Side effects?" asked Sharp D confused.

"Did Konoro tell you to kill the Tigrex in a certain way?" I asked them.

"Yes, why?" they asked.

"You must have helped me complete the ritual"

"Ritual, what ritual?"

"The Ritual of Merge, it merges two souls into one body enhancing the power of the original owner of the body, but a price that must be paid is on taking some of the characteristics of the other soul's body" I explained as my eyes turned green and blue.

"I hear you, but it isn't any black magic is it?" asked Sharp D.

"No, just plain old white magic" I answered.

"Thank gosh, so sam chainge huh?" said Lai.

"Yeah I would like if you didn't talk so much about it" I said hiding my fangs with my hand.

"Ya know that's going to be a re'l prablem in socialization ri'ht?" said Lai.

"Please don't remember me" I said, taking an orange hand kerchief from a table and tying it to my neck, so it covered my mouth.

"I guess as long as you cover them they won't be a problem" suggested Sharp D.

"Now everyone is going to think I'm a freak" I said mad.

"Jus' tell them ya story ya tol' us" suggested Lai.

"Please, like if everyone would believe that story" I replied.

"Well every power comes with a prize" said Gar.

"Sigh, I guess complaining won't do any good, let's head back to the village we have to help the villagers in rebuilding their houses and bringing order" I suggested taking my Tigrex Great Sword and putting it on my back.

"I guess it would be for the best" agreed Sharp D.

"Then let's go"

We were escorted to the village to avoid unnecessary injuries. It was probably almost sunrise and the weather settled down. All that could be felt was the cool soothing breeze of dawn. All the fire that eaten the loved wood was calmed down, and the people were already rebuilding their houses. We headed to village's chief and she was safe talking to her brother Treshi. We greeted her and asked for a status report.

"The village is in very good condition my children, there's no deaths or injured" the village's chief answered to us.

"That's really good news chief" I replied.

"May I ask why you have such rare armor?" she asked me.

"Well chief, it's kind of a long story" I answered scratching my forehead.

"I see" she said looking at me with suspecting eyes. "Very well, you may tell me the story later, all I care is that you are alright"

"We couldn't agree more" I said. "Oh and by the way, do you where Konoro went?"

"Indeed I do, he's in the nursery, but I recommend you not to bother him he seemed really upset"

"I think I'll be alright, I'll be going if you don't mind"

"Very well"

"Also nice to see you Treshi"

"The same I say my young treasure hunter" agreed Treshi.

"Naga, me and the others decided to go help the villagers now, we will meet you with Konoro later" Gar said to me.

"Alright, see ya later" I gave my farewells. I headed to the nursery and on the way I found the doctor, he was checking on a notebook, and seemed a little bothered.

"Hi doctor is Konoro and Aoikena in there?" I asked.

"Oh hi Nagakami, yeah they're in there alright, but I got really bad news about Aoikena"

"Is she alright?"

"Oh no she's great it's just that she lost her legs"

"Yeah I heard about that"

"You can come in if you want, I have some business to do helping other villagers"

"Oh okay sorry to bother you, be on your way"

"Thank you, I'll be on my way" the doctor replied continuing his way.

I was in front of the nursery and I thought if I should really come in. Konoro was really upset of me. For my fault his wife lost her legs, probably she hates me too. This could end two ways, one good one bad.

Konoro hates me and tells the whole village it's my fault they got attacked by the Tigrex and I get exiled from the village.

Everyone forgives me.

Either way I have to say sorry and confront the consequences, it's the right thing to do. I took a deep breath and opened the door, I head in and saw Konoro sitting on a chair beside the bed Aoikena was sleeping in. I walked to him and asked if Aoikena was okay, I thought it was polite.

"She's fine" he answered. "Where are the others?"

"They're helping the villagers in rebuilding their houses" I answered. "May I-"

"No"

"Very well, I'm sorry if that bothered you"

"Sigh, my poor little Aoikena, she never got to fulfill her dream" Konoro said between tears, caressing her face.

"Her dream was to go on a journey all around Midgar right?"

"Yes, she wanted to travel to all the villages, cities, and biomes of the vast world, the only reason we couldn't accomplish that was because we didn't have enough money to pay for such large journey"

"A journey of many years" I added.

"Agreed"

"Ngh, Naga, Konoro" whimpered Aoikena in her sleep.

Konoro smiled. "She's an angel"

"You know, there's a way she can get her legs back"

"What are you saying? Her legs got cut off"

"Well, let's say I know a certain someone that could help"

"You are not making any sense, there's no way of doing such thing"

"There is one thing, if you're willing to accept"

"Naga!" shout Aoikena out loud, waking up from her sleep.

"Aoikena!" we replied going to her side.

"Are you okay, how do you feel?" Konoro asked helping her get comfortable.

"What happened, where am I?" she asked disoriented.

"You are at the nursery, don't worry you're safe" I said to her.

"Naga, you're fine, I'm so glad" she replied giving me a hug. "I thought I lost you"

"You would have if it weren't for Konoro, he saved my life"

"Konoro you actually saved him, thank you" she said kissing him deeply. "I'm so happy"

"Me too my darling" he hugged her with no thought of letting her go, since this was such a happy moment, but a heart breaking question was followed.

"Dear, I can't feel my legs" she said nervous and startled.

Konoro hugged her harder. "My darling, I'm so sorry, there wasn't anything that could be done"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, she moved the sheet that covered her, only to reveal that she had nothing from her waist down. Her eyes went full wide, she could literally feel how her heart stopped for a second. Her legs were nowhere to be seen. She didn't know how to react, nor answer. "I almost forgot, I told the doctor to cut them" a tear came slowly down her chin.

"It was for the best"

She begins to sob. "Why this had to end like this"

"Konoro, Aoikena I have a request" I said getting their attention. "I brought sadness and wounds to your family, may I please be your protector"

"Protector?!" they both said surprised by such question.

"That was kind of random" Konoro replied.

"Why you want to be our protector?" Aoikena asked confused.

"So you don't get harmed again, I would be your family protector"

"I think the heat of the battleground might have affected your brain" Konoro said.

"It was totally freezing out there, how could heat have affected my brain"

"It was just an expression idiot" replied Konoro.

"Dear, please don't be so harsh with him, he just wants to make sure we're safe" said Aoikena.

"I know, sorry"

"Naga, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What happened to my father's armor and sword?"

"Oh that, well it's kind of a long story, can you explain her Konoro"

"Me, why not you, I think she deserves being explained by you" said Konoro.

"Well, first of all let me show you why I have a hand kerchief tied to my mouth" I said to them. "Please don't overreact"

"We won't" Aoikena replied.

"Okay, here goes" I placed my hand on the kerchief and slowly pulled it down, my fangs got revealed, and I waited for the worst.

"Oh that's…different" Aoikena replied trying to hide her fright.

"I know, I look like a freak"

"No no no, don't think that I think it looks nice" Aoikena said trying to not hurt my feelings.

"Thanks for trying but I know I look hideous"

"How you got those fangs Naga?" Konoro asked.

"Well you have a major part on it yourself Konoro" I replied.

"Beg you pardon?"

"Yes, you helped me complete a ritual called Ritual of Merge, it merges two souls into one body enhancing the power of the original owner of the body, the other soul was the Tigrex's, but a price that must be paid is on taking some of the characteristics of the other soul's body" I explained.

"That's horrible" Aoikena said startled by what she heard.

"Why you decided to do such a thing?" Konoro asked me.

"My master told me I would get the power of the mighty Tigrex, I guess it was too tempting"

"Who's this master you talk so much about?"

"My master?"

"Yeah, I guess he must be a really powerful man if you battled with such ferocious strength"

"Yes, he is a great man indeed, but I cannot reveal his identity to anyone"

"Why's that?" Aoikena asked.

"It's kind of a security thing, I'm sure you will understand" I replied.

"We understand Naga" Konoro replied.

"You still haven't told me what happened to my father's armor and sword" Aoikena added.

"I'm wearing it right now" I replied, confusing her.

"What?"

"When the ritual was done your father's armor and sword were fused with the Tigrex's materials and they ended up transforming into Tigrex versions" I explained.

"Cool, but I don't know if my father would have wanted that" Aoikena complained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will understand"

"Will?"

"I meant would" I quickly answered to not tell the secret I swore to protect.

"Naga, who's your master really?" Konoro asked suspecting something.

I tried to evade their questions for a while, but they only kept the pressure, I couldn't tell them the truth it would be to overwhelming for them, and not forget to mention it would get me into big trouble, but for what all I owe them I guess I can tell them, I just hope Aoikena can take it though.

"Alright, I will tell you the truth" I said taking a deep breath.

"Finally, so who's your master?" Konoro asked.

"Yeah, is he really famous?" asked Aoikena.

"Aoikena" I hold her shoulder. "It's your father"


	9. Master Zaure

The reaction Aoikena had when I told her the truth was of expected. Her dead father was my master. Who wouldn't react with insanity if someone told you your dead father was alive and training people, everyone would react like that. I had to spend like a whole hour explaining, man I got annoyed. It took a lot of effort but was well rewarded. I spent a major part of my life training with him to be a master great sword wielder like him. Everyone thought he died, well he kind of did, he changed from mortal form into immortal form. Yeah that was the part that most impacted Aoikena. Let's say her dad is kind of a god…yeah…it may sound a little weird, okay I admit it is super weird. When he died the hunter god Hanta rewarded him with immortality for his legendary acts as a hunter.

I also told them my plan to give Aoikena her legs back, my plan was to talk to my master and ask for his advice. I heard him talk about an amulet that could cure any wound no matter how bad it was, it's my way of saying sorry…. To be able to reach him I must do a very delicate ritual. You see I can't go to him in material form, only spiritual. Konoro helped me on performing it. We went to the most spiritual place in the village, the shrine of Hanta that is on the top of Pokke's boundaries. The ritual was consisted of drawing a circle with Tigrex blood, I used mine because of obvious reasons, around me. Then lit candles around that circle and put my great sword in front of me.

"I'm going to finish the ritual Konoro take care of my body while I'm gone alright" I said.

"Very well, but are you sure this works?"

"Of course it does, I have done it thousands of times"

"How you managed to get so much Tigrex blood?"

"Umm, let's just not talk about it" I kind of deal with the Black Market so I could get it.

"Okay I guess, well start your thingy"

I took a deep breath, close my eyes, and let my mind go. I felt as the coldness of the night around me disappeared and was replaced with a pleasurable warm heat. I heard the peaceful sound of a waterfall and birds chirping. I opened my eyes and saw a temple in the distance it was on a hill filled with delightful grass and ancient oak trees. Multicolor flowers danced with the wind and so did the green leaves. I headed up the stairs that led to the temple, they were made of solid gold crafted so majestically that no man's work could compare to it. The temple itself was better still, made with Rathian green Dragonstone. Lots of symbols were carved to the walls, an ancient language used by the first hunters that roamed the lands of Midgard. I examined them and they said something like this

"_Men and monster no_

_Difference they have,_

_Together their powers_

_Darkness will grant_"

I continued reading the following walls.

"_If enlighten the world_

_They wish to do,_

_Destruction and hatred_

_They must undo._

_Forge their_

_Forces with_

_Strength and Love._

_Will reunite the heroes_

_That mother peace have brought._

_Heroes with pure_

_Hearts made_

_From humble men_

_And protective_

_Monsters._

_Soleanter the_

_Destructor of worlds_

_And slaughterer of_

_Races. Will come in a_

_Ball of flame and darkness._

_This heroes will_

(Blurred) _to this_

_Menace, and the_

_Faith of the world_

_Will be: _(Blurred)"

Some of the words on the last writings were blurred, I didn't know why, they have been like that since I first came here.

"Looking at the prophecy of the old again right Nagakami" said a man walking towards me, dressed with Tigrex G armor, he seemed a little pissed.

"Master" I kneeled "I ask for your forgiveness before anything"

"You should boy, you ignored my desire like it was nothing, you could have died trying to perform that ritual now" the man replied with anger.

"I…apologize…I know what I did is super wrong but you must hear what I have to say"

"Very well, what is it?"

"Well…while I was hunting the Tigrex your daughter Aoikena kind of lost her legs" I tried to say as soothing as possible.

"So you're telling me that your recklessness hurt my innocent daughter!" he yelled at me, I didn't dare to react. "You idiot how could you!"

"Please master I'm not asking for your forgiveness just hear what I have to say"

"Alright, what you have to say for yourself"

"I want to make things right these time, you told me once about an amulet that can heal any kind of wound, I want to know where I can find it so I can give it to Aoikena"

"So that's your plan, use a forbidden magic relic to solve your problems, I have pity for you my pupil"

"Give me a break master at least I'm trying to fix what I did"

"Sigh, you always try to take the quick way to do things Nagakami, that's the reason you always get into trouble"

"Grr"

"Don't growl at me young man, the ancient healing amulet can't be used on mortals, that's the rules"

"Come on master, it's your daughter we're talking about, can't you make an exception"

"I can't pupil, big consequences will come from breaking the rules"

"So it means that Aoikena lost her legs forever" I can't believe he can be so cold.

"Well not exactly"

"Hmm?"

"The god Hanta is upset with you Nagakami, but if you do something to redeem yourself he may reward you greatly"

"But how can I redeem myself?"

"Is there anything or anyone threatening the village of Pokke?"

"Well the White God is going berserk there"

"Well that's bad, I guess Hanta would be pretty delighted if you took that monster out of the way, but be careful Nagakami, that's no puny training monster, that's a real deal elder dragon you got there"

"Don't worry master I know how to defend myself"

"I'm not worried about you I'm worried about the people involved in this"

"Fair enough"

"If you complete this task you will be ready to start your journey"

"You're serious master, no jokes"

"I don't joke"

It's true he doesn't.

"I won't disappoint you master"

"I expect not, or else you know what will happen to you"

"Gulp, there's no need to go on extreme measures master I won't fail again" I replied afraid of his punishments.

Believe me you don't want to know the kind of punishments he gives, they only give you nightmares and extreme pain, take it from me I know more than anybody.

"I guess I'll be going" I said standing up.

"Make your master proud and you shall be rewarded"

"I will!"

Everything turned into darkness and then I woke up in the real world. Konoro was leaning against the wall beside me, full asleep. I stood up and decided to pull a little prank on him. There was some rope on a table so I used it to tie his legs, afterwards I hid myself behind the table and chuckled a little bit in the process, then I screamed "The village is being invaded by a Tigrex!"

Konoro woke up in a split of a second and tried to run but immediately tripped over and fell really hard on the ground. "Dammit who did this!" he yelled.

"I guess that would be me" I replied him with an evil laugh that made him mad as a Rathian on period.

"You little maniac, why would do that?"

"You were asleep and I took advantage of it, you should be able to understand"

"Shut your mouth; did your master told you how to get Aoikena's legs back?"

"Yes, but the way is kind of…messed up" there was a knife on the table so I threw it to him. He catch it and cut the rope loose.

"What do you mean?" he stood up and cleaned all the dust off his armor.

"I have to defeat the Ukanlos" I covered my face with my palm knowing he would react with insanity.

"What!? Are you crazy we have lost a lot battling that god, don't you understand his immortal why else you think he's called the White God!" he shouted out.

"I know, I know" I sighed "You don't need to help you did great enough"

"Don't give me that crap Naga; you know how I am, I don't give up till the work is done"

"Please, let me go on this one, all your teammates are exhausted and can't battle anymore, besides if this goes wrong Aoikena can't afford to lose us both, please stay for her"

Aoikena's father talked to him again. "Alright, I trust that you'll be alright, bring me a memorial by the way"

"I will; what you want?"

"Mmm, maybe a piece of its beard and a fang, also a claw would be enough"

"I'll see what I can do, but I'll need to gather some supplies first"

"You should ask the shop owners I think they'll be more than eager to help you"

"I'll be sure to ask them, see you later"

"Hit him in the sack!"

I went to the nearest item shop available, the one beside the blacksmith's; the shopkeeper was moving some boxes around her shop, probably they had potions and such. I said "Hi" and she replied with her usual greetings "Hey yah"

"I need some items to fend off a monster that is threatening the village, can you help me with that?"

"I thought you weren't a hunter but besides that heck yeah I can; I wouldn't be called the best businesswomen in Pokke if I can't help hunters in need, tell me watcha need" the nice women said.

"Well I need:

**5 Potions**

**5 Poison Throwing Knives**

**5 Whetstones**

**and 1 Well-Done Steak**

I guess that's it"

"Well that will be 581 zenny"

"Oh um I don't have that kind of money, do you think you can let it slide this time?"

"Maybe but this is going to cost you some really hard work on the shop"

"I'll do anything, just give the items to me quickly"

"Alright" she gives a box to me. "Here"

"Thank you, see you later"

"Yeah yeah just remember to work here"

"I will" I put all the items in my bag and then head to my Popo. I was preparing to run off but the village chief came to me.

"Dear I need to talk to you" she seemed a little bothered.

"Well I'm in kind of a hurry"

"I understand but you need to listen to me, I know who you are. Dark times are coming Nagakami and I wish you the best of luck. I just want you to know that you have this village's support"

I chuckled. "I know chief, that's the reason I will forever protect this village from any harm, now please-"

"Oh yes yes my dear, fulfill your duty. For you are our savior"

I quickly left everything behind me, heading straight to that filthy god. Hehehe, he won't even know what hit him.


End file.
